Speak Now
by Geeky godess
Summary: Klaine oneshots based off of Taylor Swfit's new album. Improved!
1. Chapter 1

You were in college working part time waiting tables  
Left a small town, never looked back  
I was a flight risk with a fear of falling  
Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts

BPOV-

I walk into the restaurant, carrying my copy of Pride and Prejudice. What can I say? I love the classics.

I begin reading as I wait for someone to take my order.

''Hello, may I help you,'' someone asks.

I look up, and I am suddenly staring into the most beautiful blue-green-grey eyes ever.

''Um, hi. My name's Kurt, I'll be your waiter today.''

''Blaine,'' I smile.

I say can you believe it?  
As we're lying on the couch  
The moment I could see it  
Yes, yes, I can see it now

Only three weeks later, we are sitting on my couch. My head's in his lap, and he's smiling at me.

We have the television on, but we are not really watching it.

We're too busy watching each other.

Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a fun and crazy, careful Warbler  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

For our first date, he took me to the beach. We walked along the edge of the sand, holding hands.

Then his arm slips around my waist. I smile and lean my head on his shoulder. He pulls me closer and kisses my head. I smile. He smiles.

I'll remember this.

Flash forward and we're taking on the world together  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes

He asked me to move in with him. I can't believe it. Kurt Hummel wants me, Blaine Anderson, to over in with him.

Might as well. I already have a drawer full of my things at his place.

It is late August, and we are carrying boxes into his house.

We sit down to take a break after everything is in the house.

I am sitting on his couch, staring at a picture of me and my parents. They split when I was twelve. That was the summer they had their worse fight.

''Who's that,'' he asks as he sits next to me.

''My parents. They got a divorce when I was twelve. I...I always promised myself I'd never make their mistakes.''

''We're not going two. It's possible for two people to be happy in a relationship. I promise we'll never make your parents mistakes,'' he says before kissing my head.

But we got bills to pay  
We got nothing figured out  
When it was hard to take  
Yes, yes, this is what I thought about

''Wow. Look at the bills,'' he says as he hands me one.

I sit down my cup of coffee after taking another sip.

''Yikes,'' I say as I take it all in.

It's rough. Bills need to be played, and we still don't have anything figured out. I now work at GAP, and the only way I make it through the day is thinking about Kurt.

''We've going to figure something out,'' Kurt whispers in my ear.

''Are you sure,'' he asks.

''Yes,'' he smiles.

Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a fun and crazy, careful Warbler  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine 

''Kurt Hummel, I am not getting in that boat,'' I say.

''Come on. Look at all of the lights, baby. Shiny.''

I roll my eyes, but I allow him to help me on the boat.

''Can I ask you something,'' he asks

''Sure,'' I look away from the water and at him.

''You love me, right,'' he asks.

''Yes,'' I smile before kissing his forehead.

''Well then...what the hell is that,'' he asks as he points behind me.

I turn around, and I don't see anything.

''I don't see anything...,'' I trail off as I turn around.

There in Kurt's hand is an engagement ring.

I look at him. His eyes are begging me to say yes, and he has a hand over his mouth to hide his smile.

''Blaine John Anderson...will you marry me,'' he asks.

''Yes!'' I laugh before wrapping my arms around him and kissing him.

He kisses me back, and I don't think anything could tear us apart.

Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a fun and crazy, careful Warbler

You are the best thing that's ever been mine

And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m.  
As everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street

I walk in thee Dorr carefully, hoping not to wake Kurt up.

I tip toe into the kitchen, and I turn on the light.

Kurt's back is to me, ND he's leaning against the sing with his hands supporting him

''You're late,'' he says.

''Yeah. I got caught up at work.''

''I see. So what,'' he asks as he walks closer, sniffing the air, Why do I smell your lie.''

''What the hell are you talking about.'' I ask.

He slams the letter down on the table ,''I am talking about the fact I found this letter from Andrew. You know, Andrew, your ex boyfriend.''

''So,'' I ask as I take my tie off.

''So why the hell would you cheat on me,'' he asks.

''Excuse me? Kurt Hummel, you know I would never cheat on you. Don't be stupid,'' I scoff.

''Well,' he says darkly ,''I'd rather be stupid than a slut.''

I whirl to face him, shock on my face. That's the same thing my dad said to my mother before they broke up.

''Excuse me,'' I breathe. He didn't really say it. He didn't really say it. He didn't really say that.

''You heard me. Blaine Anderson, I regret ever meeting you. I regret ever putting my arm around you.''

''Well,'' I whisper as I take the ring off ,''If that's the way you feel...I guess there's no more us.''

I through the ring to the ground, and I run outside.

Braced myself for the goodbye  
'Cause that's all I've ever known  
Then you took me by surprise  
You said I'll never leave you alone 

Just like when I was little, I m running away. Running from the pain, the hurt, and the fighting.

I rrun into the street, grateful no cars are coming.

The someone grabs my hand, and I turn to see Kurt.

''Stay the hell away from me,'' I snap.

''No, Blaine,'' he says.

''Damn it, Kurt! What the hell do you want? I-.'' I begin before he cuts me off.

You said I remember how we felt sitting by the water  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time  
I fell in love with a fun and crazy, careful Warbler  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine

''I'll never leve you alone. I remember how we felt sitting by the water. And everytime I look at you, it's like the first time. I fell in love with a fun and crazy, careful Warbler. He is the best thing that's ever been mine.''

Hold on, make it last  
Hold on, never turn back  
You made a rebel of a fun and crazy, careful Warbler.

You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Do you believe it?  
We're gonna make it now  
I can see it  
I can see it now

''So...would you like to go out,'' he asks as he brings me my hamburger.

''Yes,'' I smile.

He smiles and leans against my table,''I can see it now. Klaine.''

''Klaine?,'' I ask after taking a sip of my soda.

''Yeah. Like a celebrity couple name. Kurt and Blaine...Klaine,'' he says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

I shrug before taking another sip of my drink.

I can see myself having a happy life with Kurt.

But Klaine? Yeah.

I don't think that'll ever catch on.

Disclaimer-I don't own Glee, and Taylor swift owns the song.


	2. Chapter 2

KPOV-

Love. Love can make you forget that the very person you're in love with may be the worse for you.

And then he's walking towards me, with an air of confidence I can only wish I had.

Blaine Anderson, my boyfriend of three months, is moving towards I can only stand there and gawk at the teenage dream.

The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards  
You're the kind of reckless that should send me running

But I kinda know that I won't get far

He kisses me on my forehead, and then smiles at me with a simple 'hello'.

''Hey,'' I say, my throat dry and my stomach swimming with the nerves that always seem to want to make themselves known whenever I am around him.

And you stood there in front of me just  
Close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of

I want him to kiss me. I want him to kiss me in the pouring rain. I want him to kiss me on the sidewalk in front of Dalton Academy. And I want him to take away the pain that others have stitched into my heart seams.

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain

'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Something that'll haunt me when you're not around

'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile

It's funny how my mind forgets to remind me he's no good. I am quiet, he is loud. I'd prefer to just listen to the music every once in a while, but Blaine always has to perform. He's the rebel in this relationship, but I am starting to think he is turning me into one as well.

My mind forgets to remind me you're a bad idea

You touch me once and it's really something

His hands grip my waist tightly as he kisses me. I lean in closer, loving the way his body heats mine even through our clothes. I move my hands to his waist, and he gasps before kissing me harder.

You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be

''Wow,'' he smiles as he pulls away from me.

''What,'' I brethe out.

''You're even better at kissing me than I imagined you would be.''

I'm on my guard for the rest of the world

''Are you crying,'' he asks.

''No,'' I snap, wiping my tears away on my Marc Jacobs shirt.

''What's wrong,'' he asks as he sits next to me.

''Nothing,'' I say as I look away.

But with you, I know it's no good.

He takes my face in his hands, and turns my hea to look at him.

''I know you better than Kurt. So you might as well tell me why you are upset.''

And I could wait patiently, but I really

Wish you would  
Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain

'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Something that'll haunt me when you're not around

'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile

I smirk as I run my fingers through his hair.

He pulls me close, a smile on his face.

He then rolls over so that I am on top of him.

That day I met him, three years ago, when he sang Teenage Dream by Katy Perry...I knew I'd love him forever.

I run my fingers through your hair  
And watch the lights go out  
Just keep your beautiful eyes on me

Just long enough to make it feel right  
Lead me up the staircase  
Won't you whisper soft and slow  
I'm captivated by you baby  
Like a fireworks show

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain

That night...he tells me he loves me. I let my guard down and say it back.

'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Something that'll haunt me when you're not around

It's been six years. Six bliss filled years of him as my boyfriend, and three happy months of him being my fiance'. I smile at him, and he smiles back. I suddenly forget how to breathe

'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
Sparks fly, baby smile, sparks fly

I don't know how he did it, but to this very day...I see sparks fly whenever Blaine smiles.

Disclaimer- I don't own Glee and Taylor Swift owns the song.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so glad you made time to see me  
How's life? Tell me, how's your family?  
I haven't seen them in a while

BPOV-

Yes, I'm famous. I have fans listening to my music, and a tour. But at what cost?

I stand outside of the cofee shop, looking up and down the street. I asked him to meet me here an hour ago. Where can he be?

''Hi,'' I hear that sweet voice say.

I turn and see him. Kurt Hummel. The boy I let go. I regret it now.

''Hey,'' I say.

We walk in.

You've been good, busier than ever  
We small talk, work and the weather  
Your guard is up, and I know why 

He sips his cofee every now and then, watching me continuousky iver the brim of the mug.

''So...how's life? How's your family.''

''They're good,'' he shrugs ,''I'm really busy, you know. Being a model for Marc Jacobs and all.''

''Yeah...you're busier than ever.''

''Exactly. So...I really don't have time for small talk like the work and the weather,'' Kurt says pointedly.

I cringe, I never thought I'd be the one to make Kurt Hummel put his guard up.

Because the last time you saw me  
Is still burned in the back of your mind  
You gave me roses, and I left them there to die

I can see it in his eyes. He still remembers the last time he saw me. I shut the door in his face, leaving the roses he'd given me there to die on my front porch.

''So why am I here,'' he asks.

So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December all the time 

''I...I thought it was time for me to swallow my pride. I couldn't do that over the phone. I neeed to see you. I just thought I should let you know that I go back to December all the time. Every day, and every night.''

I go back to December. The time I broke up with him. When we laughed one last time. When we kissed one last time. The time where we sang 'Baby, it's Cold Outside'. What I cak=lled practicing a song was really my way of flirting with him.

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I go back to December, turn around and make it alright  
I go back to December all the time 

''Why,'' he asks, shocked.

''It turns out...freedom is nothing but missing you. I wish I realized what I had when you where mine. And I go back to Decemberall the time.''

These days, I haven't been sleeping  
Staying up, playing back myself leaving  
When your birthday passed, and I didn't call

''You look tired,'' he observes after an awkward silence.

''I've been staying up late...thinking about you and playing back myself leaving.''

More silence.

''My birthday passed,'' he whispers.

''And I didn't call,'' I mumble in disgust, nodding my head.

Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times  
I watched you laughing from the passenger side  
And realized I loved you in the fall 

I think about all of the times we where driving in the summer. There was never a moment when he wasn't smiling. that passenger seat had never looked so good. I realized I loved him in September, when I listened to him singing Teenage Dream for the first time.

And then the cold came, the dark days  
When fear crept into my mind  
You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye

But fear of losing Kurt because he didn't want me crept into my mind like a spider. He gave me love...so much love, And all I gave him in return was an agonizing 'Goodbye'' as I left on the train.

So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December all the time

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to December all the time

I miss your soft skin, your sweet smile  
So good to me, so right  
And how you held me in your arms that September night  
The first time you ever saw me cry 

''Tell me why I am here, Blaine,'' he sighs.

''I miss you, Kurt, I miss every little thing about you. Your soft skin, your sweer and adorable smile. The way you were always so good to me..it felt so right. And howw you just held me and whispered comforting words to me the first time that you saw me cry.''

Maybe this is wishful thinking  
Probably mindless dreaming  
But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right

''Look, Blaine,'' he begins before I cut him off.

''Wait, Kurt, Let meee finish. I wat you back. Maybe that is just wishful thinking. No..it's more like mindless dreaming. But I swear that if you let me love you again, I'll love you right. I'll treat you good. I'll love you the way you need to be loved, Kurt Hummel.

I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't  
So if the chain is on your door, I understand

''Blaine,'' he whispers.

''But..if the chain is on your door and you don't want tl let me into your hear again...I completely understand that.''

This is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December.

''But you need to know that I have never swallowedd my pride with anyone else like this,'' I whisper.

''I know...,'' he trails off, not looking at me but staring at the table ,'

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I go back to December, turn around and make it alright

''I go back to December, too,'' he says ,''I miss you. You're sweet voice, your warm eyes.''

''I;d go back to December and makt it right,'' I tell him again.

''I would too.''

Hope fills me. Maybe there's a chance for Kurt and I after all. Maybe he still loves me and he'll give me another chance.

I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind

''But I can't. Bye, Blaine,'' he whispers as he stands up and leaves.

I go back to December all the time, all the time 

I'll let him go. I love him enough to do that. But I need to know something first.

''Wait,'' I say as I grab his hand.

''What?,'' he sighs.

''Do you still love me?,'' I ask.

''Yeah,''he croaks out.

''Will...you givve me another chance? Can we go back to December?''

Silence,

Disclaimer-I don't own Glee, Taylor Swift owns the song.


	4. Chapter 4

KPOV-

I am not the kind of boy  
Who should be rudely barging in  
On a black tux occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying that troll 

Seriously? Jeremiah? What does that no talent loser have that I don't?

Blaine. That's what he has. Jeremiah or Jeremy or whatever the hell his name is...he has Blaine.

Blaine Anderson and Jeremiah...whatever. The point is that Blaine is marrying the wrong boy.

I sneak in and see your friends  
And her snotty little family  
All dressed in pastel

I sneak in, trying desperately to blend in. But how can I? Everybody is wearing pastel on Jeremiah's side of the family.

Wes and David are there, of course. And so are all of the kids from New Directions.

And he is yelling at a bridesmaid  
Somewhere back inside a room  
Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry 

I hear someone yelling, and I know it's Blaine. Mercedes graciously agreed to be a part of this wedding, and he's yelling at her?  
This is surely not  
What you thought it would be  
I peek around the corner. Blaine looks sort of...upset. He rubs the back of his neck, just like he always does when he is nervous. I guess this isn't what he thought it would be.

I lose myself in a daydream  
Where I stand and say:

I smirk before closing my eyes and dreaming.

Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door

I'd stand u. I'd make Blaine sees he belongs with me. I'd make Blaine see that he belongs with me. Because Klaine sure sounds better than whatever there couple name would be.

Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said "speak now"

He'd realize he loves me, too. We'd go out of the church together, walking hand in hand.

Fond gestures are exchanged  
And the organ starts to play  
A song that sounds like a death march

And I am hiding in the curtains  
It seems that I was uninvited  
By your lovely groom-to-be

He floats down the aisle  
Like a pageant queen  
But I know you wish it was me  
You wish it was me (Don't you?)

Blaine looks at Jeremiah, forced smile lighting up his face. I bet he wishes I was the one getting married to him.

Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door

Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said "speak now"

Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door

Don't wait or say a single vow  
Your time is running out  
And they said, "speak now" 

This is it. In three short minutes, he will be Jeremiah Anderson. I grip the edge of the curtain and bite my lip, willing myself no to say anything.

In the front of the room, Mercedes is looking around. So are Tina and Mike.

I hear the preacher say  
"Speak now or forever hold your peace  
There's the silence, there's my last chance  
I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me

I walk from behind the curtain the moment the preacher says,''Speak now or forever hold your peace.''

My hands are shaking. I'm sweating, but I don't care.

Horrified looks from  
Everyone in the room  
But I'm only looking at you.

Everyone but New Directions and Wes and David stare at me, horrified.

Oh my Gaga, people, there is nothing to see hear. Just mind your own damn business.

I walk up to Blaine.

''Kurt? What are you...''

I am not the kind of boy  
Who should be rudely barging in  
On a black tux occasion  
But you are NOT the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying that troll 

''I am not the kind of boy who should be rudely barging in on a black tux occasion. But you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying that troll.''

So don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door

''So don't say yes. Run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow. You need to hear me out.''

Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said, "speak now"

Silence feels the room.

''Well...I was starting to think you'd never show up,'' Puck scoffs.

''Yeah, what the hell took you so long,'' Lauren asks.

''I love you and all, but you scared the shit out of me,'' Mercedes breathes.

''That's gross,'' Brittney says.

''Seriously, though, Blaine. How could you not know he loves you,'' Finn asks.

''Yeah, it's pretty obvious,'' Rachel nods.

''Like...super obvious, 'Sam adds.

''Major obvious,'' Britney says.

''I think we've established how obvious this is. But the pint is..,'' Quinn trails off, obviously trying to get their point across in a more subtle way.

She's so sweet. Helping me out, and in a nice and caring way too.

''Kurt loves you, Dapper boy. Now get your ass over there and tell Kurt how you feel,'' Santana scoffs.

That'll do, too.

And you say  
Let's run away now  
I'll meet you when  
I'm out of my tux at the back door

Blaine walks over to me.

''Why wait? We can walk to the front door together.''

''Excuse me,'' Jeremiah asks,''You're leaving me for him?''

''Yeah. I think I am. After all...I am not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong boy. Oops, I mean troll.''

Baby, I didn't say my vows  
So glad you were around when they said  
"Speak now"

He turns to me once we are out of the front doors. His arm wraps around me, my arms wrap around him, and our lips meet.

He pulls away to whisper in my ear,''Baby, I didn't say my vows. I'm so glad you were around when they said speak now.

I smile, and I am about to answer when a united voice speaks with me.

''Yeah, me too,'' New Directions says at the same time I do.

We laugh, and I roll my eyes.

No one is gladder than I am.


	5. Chapter 5

Long were the nights when my days once revolved around you  
Counting my footsteps praying the floor won't fall through again  
And my father accused me of losing my mind  
But I swore I was fine

KPOV-

I hate it. I hate when I have to think about him. Everyday and every night of the past three years where spent revolving around him. My heart beat to his name. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine.

My father accused me of losing my mind when he saw me checking my phone every three minutes. But I just shrugged it of, claiming I was fine.

You paint me a blue sky and go back and turn it to rain  
And I lived in your chess game  
But you changed the rules everyday  
Wondering which version of you I might get on the phone  
Tonight  
Well I stopped picking up and this song is to let you know why

Even through all the bullying, Blaine gave me hope. He was the sunny and blue day at a time when the storm clouds where relentless in there efforts to get me down. But Blaine John Anderson went back and turned it into rain. I lived in his game of life, but he changed the rules so that I would always lose.

Everynight, I sat at home. i wondered which versin of him I might get. The calm, cool, suave, and sophisticated Blaine, or the verbally abusive, distant, stay the hell away from me Blaine.

I guess my problem is that I love both

Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone  
Don't you think I was too young to be messed with  
The boy under stress cried the whole way home  
I should've known

Didn't he know I was too young? I was too young to be treated as if I were nothing. I loved him, and I thought he loved me. I should've known.

Well maybe it's me and my blind optimism to blame  
Or maybe it's you and your sick need to give love then take it away  
And you'll add my name to your long list of traitors who don't understand  
And I'll look back and regret how I ignored when they said  
Run as fast as you can 

I have always been told by my relatives that my blind optimism would hurt me. But maybe...maybe this isn't my fault. Myabe it's Blaine. Yeah, that's it. It's Blaine's fault. Blaine Anderon, with his sick need to give love then take it away.

He has a list of all the peopl that have hurt him. A long list of all of the traitors who don't understand.

His dad, Jeremiah, Seth, Wes, David, Mercedes...

And now me.

I sigh as I put his picture down. I regret it. People toold me to run as fast as I can. but I ignored them.

Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone  
Don't you think I was too young to be messed with  
The boy under stress cried the whole way home  
Dear John, I see it all now it was wrong  
Don't you think 19's too young to be played by  
Your dark twisted games when I loved you so  
I should've known

Doesn't he know that nineteen is too young to be messed with? Any age, really. But nineteen? I was so young, and I let tje promises that came with new love teamed with my blind optimism get in the wy. I constantly found myself a victim in one of his dark, twisted heart games. Even though I loved him so.

I should've known.

You are an expert at sorry  
And keeping lines blurry  
Never impressed by me acing your tests  
All the boys that you've run dry  
Have tired, lifeless eyes  
Cause you burned them out  
But I took your matches before fire could catch me  
So don't look now  
I'm shining like fireworks  
Over your sad empty town

That dapper boy is an expert at sorry. He keeps all oof the lines in a relationship blurry. He was never, ever impressed by e aceing his nearly impossible tests of love. All the boys that he's run dry...they all have these vague, tired, and lifless eyes. He's burned them out like a midnight cigarette.

But I took those matches before fire could catch me. So he'd better not look now. My name is in lights. You can see the name Kurt Hummel on Broadway. And now...now Iam shining like fireworks over Blaine's sad empty town.

Bet he wishes he never broke Kurt Hummel's heart now. I'm glad he did, though. I see just how wrong it was. Yes, I cried all the way home. It just hurts me to know that it took until he was gone to see that all now that he's gone.

Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone  
Don't you think I was too young to be messed with  
The boy under stress cried the whole way home  
I see it all now that you're gone  
Don't you think I was too young to be messed with  
The boy under stress wrote you a song  
You should've known  
You should've known  
Don't you think I was too young  
You should've known 

I smirk as I leave the song taped to his door. I walk down the hall, holidng my new boyfriend;s hand.

Mercedes and her fiance' are waiting for us outside of the theatre.

I can just see Blaine's face now. . Regret. Bitterness. Anger.

He can't be too shocked, though. Blaine Anderson knows me. He knows that no one screws Kurt Hummel over.

I pull my coat up just a little bit, sealing in the warmth. A small smirk tug at my lips.

I know what you're thinking. How dare I smile after I hurt Blaine Anderson. When we were together, Blaine acted like he knew everything. He should have seen this coming, right? He was the one that made me ccry the whole way home.

He should've known. 


	6. Chapter 6

You, with your words like knives  
And swords and weapons that you use against me  
You have knocked me off my feet again  
Got me feeling like a nothing  
You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard  
Calling me out when I'm wounded  
You picking on the weaker man...

KPOV-

Karofsky's been bullying me all week.

Courage. That's what Blaine tells me to have. But how can I when I am getting pushed into a locker everyday?

Well you can take me down with just one single blow  
but you don't know, what you don't know...

Karofsky pushses me, and I am down. That's all it takes: a single push.

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever going to be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever going to be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?

What he doesn't know is that someday I'll be living in a big city. Maybe New York. And he's only ever gonna be mean. One day I will be so fmaous that he won't be able to hurt me wth what he says.

You, with your switching sides  
And your wildfire lies and your humiliation  
You have pointed out my flaws again  
As if I don't already see them  
I walk with my head down  
Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you  
I just wanna feel okay again

He kisses me one day, and the next day he is ack to pushing me into my locker. He spreads vicous lies that due nothing bu thumiliate me. He has pointed out y flaws as if I aren't already aware of how I look.

I hold my books closer to my chest. I walk with my head down as Karosfky and Puck follow me.

I'll nebver impress them no matter how hard I try. Now matter how many solos I sing perfectly, I'll always be the kid that they bully.

I don't even really want to impress them. I just want them to stop bullying me so that I can feel okay again.

I bet you got pushed around  
Somebody made you cold  
But the cycle ends right now  
Cause you can't lead me down that road  
And you don't know, what you don't know...

They probably bully me because they have been bullied before. But they will never be able to lead me down that road. I won't bully someone just ecause I have been bullied.

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever going to be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever going to be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?

He pushes me into a locker, causing me to hit my head.

''What the hell is your problem?'' I yell.

''What did you just say t me,'' he growls as he pushes me into my locker again.

''You heard me. You just bully me beccause you've been bullied.'''

''Shut the hell up,'' he pushes me again.

''You know what Karofsky?''

And I can see you years from now in a bar  
Talking over a football game  
With that same big loud opinion  
But nobody's listening  
Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things  
Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing  
But all you are is mean

''I can see you years from now in a bar. You're talking over a football game. You have got that same, big, loud opinion. Oh, but no body is really listening to you. You're just washed up and ranting about the same damn thiings. You're washed and rambling on about how my singing is shit, but...''

''But what,'' he asks darkly.

All you are is mean  
And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life  
And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean

But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever going to be is mean, yeah yeah  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever going to be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?

''All you are is mean. And you're a liar. And pathetic. And alone in life. Someday I'll be living in a big old city and all you're ever gonna be is mean. Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me''

But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever going to be is mean, yeah yeah  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever going to be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?

I walk away, a smile of satisfaction on my lips. I can't wait too call Blaine and Mercedes to tell them.

I open my phone, and there's a message from Mercedes.

_Someday, we'll be living in a big ol' city. And all they're ever going to be is mean._

I smirk, and I text her back.

_Someday we'll be big enough so they can't hit us. And all they're ever going to be is mean_

I am about to put my phone away when I get a eMSsage from Blaine.

_Why they gotta be so mean? _


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I don'w own Glee, and Taylor Swift owns the song

I used to think that one day we'd tell the story of us,  
And how we met  
And how the sparks flew instantly  
And people would say they're the lucky ones

BPOV-

Kurt should have his arm around me, not him. We should be walking down the street, listening to people whisper about how we are the lucky ones. How we clicked instantly. How we met at Dalton Academy.

I used to know my place was the spot next to you,  
Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat  
Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on

I know I am supposed to be standing next to him. Kurt and Blaine. Blaine and Kurt.

But no. He has his arms arund Drake.

Oh, a simple complication,  
Miscommunications lead to a fallout,  
So many things that I wish you knew  
So many walls up, I can't break through

And all because we had a small fight. It can't even be called a fight. It was just a simple miscomunication.

And I would apologize to Kurt. It would mean having him in my arms again.

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
And we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know  
Is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah

Now I am standing alone at the dance, even though the room is crowded with thee other Warblers and their dates. Wes and Daivd are with there girlfriends.

This has t be killing Kurt. It's killing me. I just want to talk to him. I just need to hear his voice.

And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate,  
When it all broke down  
And the story of us  
Looks a lot like a tragedy now

But fate took a twisted turn, and are relation ship broke down. Our once classic love story is starting to look like more of a tragedy than a real love story.

Next chapter

How did we end up this way?  
See me nervously pulling at my clothes  
And trying to look busy  
And you're doing your best to avoid me

Kurt looks up and sees me staring. I look away and nervously pull at my tuxedo.

I stare at Kurt, my angel, out of the corner of my eye. But he's doing his best to avoid me, dancing with Drake.

I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us  
How I was losing my mind when I saw you here  
But you held your pride like you should have held me

I can't believe I' losing my mind over Kurt. I can not believe he has such a strong hold on me. My heart is his, whether he knows it or not.

Oh, I'm scared to see the ending,  
Why are we pretending this is nothing?  
I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how  
I've never heard silence quite this loud.

I didn't;t know that the silence between two people could be this deafening Kurt and I move along, pretending that this isn't tragic. I don't want to see how this will end.

We both shrug it of, pretending like it's nothing. But this is really a tragic story of two lovers, lost in each other's eyes before fate spun them out of control.

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
And we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know  
Is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah

And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate,  
When it all broke down  
And the story of us  
Looks a lot like a tragedy now

This is looking like a contest  
Of who can act like they care less  
But I liked it better when you were on my side

Kurt and I are both competitive, but this is the stupidest contest ever. We are both trying to act like we care less. I just liked it better when Kurt was on my side. When we were Klain, or Kurt and Blaine. Not Kurt an then Blaine.

The battle's in your hands now  
But I would lay my armor down  
If you said you'd rather love than fight

It's all up to him now. We can love each other, or we can fight, I'd gladly love him if he said he didn't want to fight anymore.

So many things that you wish I knew  
But the story of us might be ending soon

I finally catch his eyes, and I see right through them. So many things that I want to say to him. So many things that I want him to say to me. So many things that he needs to say too me, that he wish I knew

But it may be too late. What's the point if the story of us will be ending soon?

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
And we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know  
Is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah  
And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate  
When it all broke down  
And the story of us  
Looks a lot like a tragedy now  
Now, now, now

I turn to leave. It's over. The Kurt aand Blaine love story is over. It;s just Blaine now. Blaine, and then Kurt and Drake.

And were not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know  
Is it killing you  
Like it's killing me?

I see his eyes again in the next few days. I can tell that this distance is killing us. Kurt loves me, too.

And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate,  
'Cause were going down

But we're going down. This relationship is over.

And the story of us

And now the romantically, log-waited live story of Klaine...

Looks a lot like a tragedy now

Took the words right out of my mouth.

The End


	8. Chapter 8

Your little hands wrapped around my finger  
And it's so quiet in the world tonight  
Your little eyelids flutter 'cause you're dreaming  
So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light

BPOV-

Her little hands wrapped around my finger. It's so quiet.

I stare down at my little three year old niece. Well, she's Kurt's niece really. I am watching her while Finn and his wife go away for their anniversary. We were watching Lion King.

Her eyelids flutter, probably because she's dreaming.

To you, everything's funny  
You got nothing to regret  
I'd give all I have, honey  
If you could stay like that 

She's so sweet. She has Finn's hair color and eyes, but everything else from her mother.

She can find humor in the simplest things.

I shift so I can hold her closer. I just wish that she could stay like that.

Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
Just stay this little  
Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
It could stay this simple

I wish it could stay this simple. She could be sweet, innocent, and simple. The world for her would be cartoons and afternoon naps.

I won't let nobody hurt you  
Won't let no one break your heart  
No, no one will desert you  
Just try to never grow up, never grow up

I'd gladly protect her as if she were my own. No one would hurt her like the way I'd been hurt. I won't let any boy or girl break her heart. I don't care how much she wants to. I just want her to try and never grow up.

I wish I had felt this way when I was younger. I reminisce as I think about the summer I turned fourteen.

You're in the car on the way to the movies  
And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off  
At 14, there's just so much you can't do  
And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots

But don't make her drop you off around the block  
Remember that she's getting older, too

''Mom,'' I groan as we pull up in front of the theatre.

''What, Blaine,'' she sighs.

''Can you...just drop me off around the block next time. This is so mortifying,'' I roll my eyes.

I get out the car, slamming the door and not seeing my mom's hurt face.

It didn't occur to me that as I get older, she's getting older too. I just wanted to move out so that I drive myself where I wanted, and call my own shots.

And don't lose the way that you dance around  
In your PJs getting ready for school

''Won't you please let me back in your heart? 1 Oh, darling I was blind to let you go. But now since I see you in his arms, I WANT YOU BACK!'' I sang as I danced around my room getting ready for school.

Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
Just stay this little  
Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
It could stay this simple

No one's ever burned you  
Nothing's ever left you scarred  
And even though you want to  
Just try to never grow up

I hold Lilly closer. She really is the cutest little girl I've ever seen. Maybe one day Kurt and I can adopt a little kid as sweet as her.

Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room  
Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home  
Remember the footsteps, remember the words said  
And all your little brother's favorite songs

She should remember what her child hood room looks like. Remember what it's like when her dad gets home, all of the jokes she's been told, and all of her little brother's favorite songs.

I just realized everything I have  
Is someday going to be gone

Unfortunately, I can no longer remember any of these things. I never tried to, really.

Finn and his wife come home, and I leave to go to my own apartment.

So here I am in my new apartment  
In a big city, they just dropped me off  
It's so much colder than I thought it would be  
So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on

I never thought it could be this cold. It's freezing, really. The only time when it's not cold is when Kurt is here with me, and he is off in New York singing on Broadway for three months.

Wish I'd never grown up  
I wish I'd never grown up  
Oh, I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
Could still be little  
Oh, I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
It could still be simple

Three years later-

I am holding my daughter. Kurt and I adopted her,

Her name is Mercedes Anderson-Hummel, of course named after our best friend. She's a baby. She has green eyes, wavy brown hair, and she's asleep in Kurt's arms. I am sitting next to Kurt, one arm around him. y other hand strokes the soft hair on her head.

Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
Just stay this little  
Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
It could stay this simple

If only it could stay this simple. She really is a sweetheart. Sometimes I think she favors me over Kurt.

Won't let nobody hurt you  
Won't let no one break your heart  
And even through to you want to  
Please try to never grow up

Don't you ever grow up  
(Never grow up)  
Just never grow up

And that's all I want. For her to never grow up. 

I think I am going to make another version of this chapter. Please let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old, tired place lonely place  
Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy  
Vanished when I saw your face 

BPOV-

Another Dalton Academy event. The same tired and lonely place paired with the familiar faces I've known for so long. I force a smile, fake laughter.

I turn in the direction of the door. David says he was coming, and he was bringing a date for me. The friend of his date, I think.

He's waking in now. I recognize the girl from the picture. Her name is Mercedes, I think.

I give her a look over. Fashionable diva, obviously. She's wearing a peach, floor length dress that flatters her perfectly.

And then I see him. Her friend I assume. Soft looking, pale skin. Blue-green eyes. Hair that I could just run my fingers through.

''Hey, man,'' David smiles as he walks over to me,''This is Mercedes.''

''Hi,'' she smiles.

'Hi,'' I smile as we shake hands.

''And this is Kurt Hummel.''

Kurt...

All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you  
Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, your silhouette  
Starts to make its way to me  
The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks  
Like passing notes in secrecy

He mutters hello to me. He's really speaking with his eyes. They seem to whisper ''Have we met?''

''It's a possibility,'' I whisper with my own eyes.

We spend the first half hour of the dance, talking. It's completely playful and light.

It's like when I was younger and I'd pass notes to my friends during class. And all I can say is I was enchanted to meet him.

And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you

''Do you want to dance,'' I ask.

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

We dance to the love song. It's like we are the only two people in the world. Like the rest of the world has drifted away. There's nothing but Kurt, and sparkles in the distance. Kurt shines brighter than all of them.

I wonder if he knows I am enchanted to meet him.

The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love?  
I wonder 'til I'm wide awake  
Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say 

I lie in my bed. It's two in the morning, and I should be sleep. But no. I am thinking about Kurt Hummel, who has consumed my every thought.

I sigh, and get up to stretch. Now I am pacing back in forth. I wish Kurt would knock on my door, and tell me he was enchanted to meet me. We'd kiss, knowing that we belong together because we feel the same way.

It was enchanting to meet you  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you 

KPOV-

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. I can't get him out of my mind. It's two in the morning. I should be asleep but I am in Blaine land instead of dream land.

This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

If I could describe my most perfect night so far, it would be last night with Blaine. Even though we just met, it was like we were meant to be. Like fate.

This is me praying that

This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends  
My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again  
These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you 

I can't get over it. This can't be over yet. This is just the beginning of the Kurt and Blaine love story. My thoughts will be wrapped around the word Blaine until I see him again, watching my intensely with those green eyes that I have already learned to love. I should have just told him how enchanted I was to meet him.

Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you

But who am I kidding? Blaine Anderson has to have a boyfriend. He's obviously in love with someone else, and he has someone waiting on him.

I'm not that boy.

BPOV-

Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you 

Kurt's boyfriend better be good to him. He'd better treat him right and realize what he has. Kurt has to have a boyfriend. It would be too true to believe is he was single. There's someone he is in love with who loves him back. There's somebody at his high school that's waiting on him.

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

I get up to write down how I was enchanted to meet Kurt. I'll never mail it, but at least I'll have it written down. Years from now I can read this letter and think about how much I like Kurt.

Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you 

The next day, I am walking to my dorm when there I get a text message.

I am already upset. The letter I didn't want to mail to Kurt is missing, and I have a feeling Wes and David have it. They are probably laughing at how sappy my love letter was, but I don't care.

_No, I am not in love with someone else. I don't have anyone waiting one, and I hope you don't either. And you're right. That night was sparkling. Not only that, but it was flawless. I am completely wonder struck. I blushed all the way home. my thoughts will echo your name until I see you again. And I am so glad I don't have to spend forever wondering if you were as enchanted to meet me..._

I hold my breath.

_You were almost as enchanted to meet me as I was to meet you._

_Love, _

_Kurt Hummel._

If you want me to re-write Never Grow Up, please let me know.

Disclaimer-I don't own Glee, and Taylor Swift owns the song.


	10. Chapter 10

Now go stand in the corner  
And think about what you did  
Ha, time for a little revenge

BPOV-

The story starts when it was hot and it was summer  
And I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him  
He came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause  
He took him faster than you can say sabotage

It wasn't like this three months ago. It was summer, and I was reasoably happy with life/ I had a great, talented, funnys, smart, sweet boyfriend. Kurt Hummel, a boy with soft skin, beautiful eyes, great hair, and a voice that just made you want to stop and listen when he sang.

Seriously. I am so much better for Kurt than Tyler ever will be. So why did that little no talent creep steal my boy? Because he got him alone. He took him faster than you can say sabotage/

I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it  
I underestimated just who I was dealing with  
He had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
He underestimated just who he was stealing from

I have to admit I never saw this coming. I definitely wouldn't have suspected it. I under estimated just who I was dealing with. But he had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum.

No one steals from Blaine Anderson.

He's not a saint, and he's not what you think  
He's an actor, whoa  
He's better known for the things that he does  
On the mattress, whoa

''He's really not a saint, Kurt,'' I tell him as we walk to class.

''Whatever.''

''He's an actor. And he's better known for the things that he does on a the matress.''

''You're lying, Blaine. You don't know anything about Tyler.''

Kurt slams his locker sut and continues to go to class.

Soon he's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't make you many friends  
he should keep in mind, he should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha

He lives his life like it's a party and he's on the list  
He looks at me like I'm a trend and he's so over it  
I think his ever present frown is a little troubling  
He thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme his name with things but

Tyler walks around like lifee is one big party, and he's on the list. He looks at me like I am the handbag that is so last year, as Kurt would say Like I am a trend that he's over, and e can't see why other people like me.

I've found out that Tyler rhymes witth so many things. I've spent my time doing that, and he thinks I'm a pshycho.

He frowns every tie he sees e. I asume that his frown is ever present, never steppig aide to make roo for a smile or two. DIdn't his mother teach him that if he kept making that face it would get stuck like that?

Sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know  
Or pushing people down to get you whise you wanna go  
Oh, they didn't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me  
But no amount of vintage outfits gives you dignity

Just because he has more designer names in his closet than Kurt doesn''t mean he has sophistication. Pushing me down at Dalton Academy won't get you where you want to go. So they didn't teach him that in his last prep school. So I guess it's up to me to teach him that no amount of vintage outfits can give you dignity.

He's not a saint, and he's not what you think  
He's an tor,whoa  
He's better known for the things that he does  
On the mattress, whoa

Soon he's gonna find stealing othis people's toys  
On the playground won't make you many friends  
He should keep in mind, he should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha

And who is going to want to be his friend after he has a habit of stealing your boyfriend? I think Kurt is his only friend. It's like Tyler is a five year old, steealing the toys from the other kids on the playground.

I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him, but haven't you heard?  
I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him, but I always get the last word

I stop Tyler after class.

''What,'' he asks with a roll of his eyes,

''Well, I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey. You might have him but you haven't head I always get the last word. And in this case, the last word is most definitely Kurt.''

''Yeah, right. Like Kurt could ever leave me for you? Face it, he's traded up.''

He's not a saint, and he's not what you think  
He's an actor, whoa  
He's better known for the things that he does  
On the mattress, whoa

Like I said. No one ssteals from Blaine Anderson. And this is immature and completely stupid, but I don't care.

''YOU'RE NOT A SAINT, AND YOU'RE NOT WHAT KURT THINKS! YOU'RE AN ACTOR, WOAH!,'' I belted.

''And you're better known for the things that you don on the matress, woah!,'' Wes sang.

''And soon you're gonna find stealing other people's toys on the playground won't make you many friends!,'' David joined in.

We're being immature, but they are helping me because they're my friends.

Soon he's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't make you many friends  
He should keep in mind, he should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha

''And soon he's gonna find that stealing other people'sntoys on the playground won't make yoku many friends!,'' I sang.

''You should keep in mind, you should keep in mind there is nothing Blaine does better than revenge!''

''Shut up,'' Tyler snaps ,''Kurt doesn't know that yet. Besides, I know what I'm doing.''

And do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
'Cause I don't think you do, oh  
Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
I don't think you do, I don't think you do  
''I've known all along, Tyler,'' Kirt sighs from behind him ,''I'm not stupid.''

''Whatever, You lfet me for him, because I know what I am doing,'' he smirks.

''That's right,'' Kurt says quietly, looking down.

An awkward silence feels the room. About fifteen other students and I wait.

''And do you still feel like you know what you're doing?,'' Kurt sings suddenly.

''Because I don't think you do!,'' David sang with a smile on his face.

''Do you still feel like you know what you're doing? I don't think you do!''

''I don't think you do!,'' Wes repeated Kurt.

Let's hear the applause  
C'mon show me how much better you are  
See you deserve some applause  
'Cause you're so much better  
He took him faster than you can say sabotage

''Let's hear the applause,'' I say ,''Come on and show me how much better you are.''

He looks around nervously as Kurt and I clap.

''See you deserve some applause,'' I smirk as I slowly shook my head ,''Because you're so much better than me. It takes skills to steal someones boyfriend faster than you can say sabotage.''

So, I got my revenge, And the boy. Do't forget I got Kurt back, too.

Dismlaimer- i don't own Glee and Taylor Swift owns the song Better Than Revenge


	11. Chapter 11

I guess you really did it this time  
Left yourself in your warpath  
Lost your balance on a tightrope  
Lost your mind tryin' to get it back 

BPOV-

I lie in bed, playing back the night I came out to my parents. Not even having Kurt sleep next to me can keep the nightmares away. They always return the moment I am away from Kurt.

flashback-

''Can we talk,'' I ask my parents.

My dad turns off the television, and mom puts down her book.

''What is it, sweetie,'' she asks as she puts an arm around me when I sit on the couch next to her.

''What's the matter, Blaine,'' my dad asks.

''You guys love me, right,'' I ask.

''Of course we do, Blaine,'' she smiles.

''We love you no matter what,'' my dad smiles at me.

''Well...I want to share a very important part of my life with you guys.''

They lean forward, obviously expecting me to say something about music or school.

II take in a deep breath,''Mom...dad...I'm gay.''

They stare at me. A long silence envelop us before my mom breaks it.

''You're what,'' he asks.

''Gay. I've known it for a while.''

''No you aren't,'' my mom says shaking her head,''Your dating that nice Darlene girl.''

I shake my head,''No, we're just friends. She's dating my friend David.''

''Well...you definitely can't be my son,'' my dad says, shaking his head back in forth in disgust.

''Why not,'' I ask, genuinely confused.

''Because no son of mine is a-''

end flashback-

I wince as I remember how he screamed that ugly word at me. It was the only horrible word I'd ever heard my father use at me.

I remember him yelling. I remember him hitting me, and then telling me to get my 'little gay ass out of his house.'

When I refused, I remember him slinging me over his shoulder, carrying me out of the house, and sitting me next to the garbage cans on the curb. 'This is where trash belongs,' he'd sneered 'Trash and filth.'

I remember packing, and moving in with Wes and his family.

I remember how upset Wes and David's parents where. More upset than they were when, my dad forgot to pick me up from school.

I guess he really did it this time. He was on a tightrope. I was on one side, and his homophobic friends on the other. He lost his balance, and he nearly lost his mind trying to get it back.

Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days?  
Always a bigger bed to crawl into  
Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything  
And everybody believed in you?

It must have been easy for him at one point. Maybe in his lunch box days. When he had nightmares, there was always a bigger bed for him to crawl in to. He believed in everything, and everybody believed in him.

It's alright, just wait and see  
Your string of lights is still bright to me  
Oh, who you are is not where you've been.  
You're still an innocent,  
You're still an innocent

He needs to know that it's all right. His string of lights is still bright to me. Who he is is not where he's been. My dad is still an innocent.

Did some things you can't speak of  
But at night you live it all again  
You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now  
If only you would seen what you know now then 

He's done things he can't speak of, like making fun of the gay kids when he was in school. He may not have felt bad about it then, but now he lives it all again at night. If only he' seen how mean he was being then...how cruel. Then he wouldn't be shattered now, lying on the floor cold and broken.

Wasn't it easier in your firefly-catchin' days?  
When everything out of reach, someone bigger brought down to you  
Wasn't it beautiful runnin' wild 'til you fell asleep  
Before the monsters caught up to you?

''It was so beautiful,'' he whispers, trailing off as I sit him on the couch.

I bet it was beautiful, in his firefly catching days. When he couldn't reach something and someone bigger brought it down to him. It was so beautiful running wild. Then he fell asleep, and all of his monsters caught up to him.

It's alright, just wait and see  
Your string of lights is still bright to me  
Oh, who you are is not where you've been  
You're still an innocent  
It's okay, life is a tough crowd  
32, and still growin' up now  
Who you are is not what you did.  
You're still an innocent.

I stare at the house after my dad rejected me. Again. I came home to tell him about Kurt after five years, and he rejected me. It's all right, though. Just wait and see. My dad's string of lights is still bright to me. And who he is is not what he did. He's thirty two, and he' till growing up. My dad's still an innocent.

I thought that five years ago, and I still think that now.

Time turns flames to embers  
You'll have new Septembers  
Every one of us has messed up too  
Lives change like the weather  
I hope you remember  
Today is never too late to be brand new

But time will turn my dad's flaming eyes...his fiery words to embers. He'll have new and better Septembers. Every one of us has messed up, too. Just like the weather, lives change. And I hope my dad remembers that it is never, like me, it's never too late to be brand new.

It's alright, just wait and see  
Your string of lights is still bright to me  
Oh, who you are is not where you've been  
You're still an innocent.  
It's okay, life is a tough crowd  
32, and still growin' up now  
Who you are is not what you did  
You're still an innocent.  
You're still an innocent. 

Life is a tough crowd. I dont know if he cares, but I still love him. He's still my dad. And his string of lights continues to glow bright to me, even thirteen years after he kicked me out. .

Kurt shifts next to me in his sleep, and I smile before kissing his forehead. If I hadn't come out, I might be married to a girl. I'd have a nice house, three beautiful kids, and my dad would be happy. But I woudn't have Kurt, and I wouldn't be engaged to him.

Lost your balance on a tightrope.  
It's never too late to get it back.

I look at the picture of my dad. He lost his balance on a tight rope..but I hope that he knows it's never too late for him to get it back. 


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Glee, Taylor swift owns the songs, and Caitrin Mills gave me the idea for Innocent in this story.

You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
But I never thought I'd live to see it break

KPOV-

Blaine and I walk a fragile line. I guess I've really known it all this time.

I just never thought that I'd live to see it break into a million pieces like it has now.

It's getting dark, and it's all too quiet  
And I can't trust anything now  
And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake

I stare out the window at the night sky. It's so quiet in the apartment without him.

I can't trust anyone now, especially not Blaine. Not Wes, David, Mercedes, Carole, or Finn. Not even dad.

And I could see it clear on Blaine' fast.

This...Kurt and Blaine...us. It was all nothing to him. It was worthless.

It was all a big mistake.

Oh, I'm holding my breath  
Won't lose you again  
Something's made your eyes go cold

I can't lose Blaine. I lost him once in college, and I hold my breath. I won't lose him again.

But now those green eyes I love. They're so cold now.

So cold and void of the love I thought Blaine had for me.

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted

I'd cried. I'd cried and begged him not to leave me...not like this. Not alone with a kid on the way from our surrogate Miranda. Not on my knees reaching frantically for his hand. Not three days before are wedding. He knew...he knows that h's all I wanted.

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now, I'm haunted

I thought I had Blaine figured out. I thought he was the fabulously suave and sophisticated, dapper Warbler whose eyes I'd melted into.

And he was. But now he's the boy I need to breathe. I can't breathe when he's gone.

I flinch when him leaving plays back in my mind.

I don't want to remember that. Now I'm haunted.

Stood there and watched you walk away  
From everything we had  
But I still mean every word I said to you

I watched him walk away from us. From the love that I'd given and hoped for in return. From the beginning of our family.

He would try to take away my pain  
And he just might make me smile  
But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead

Finn tried to take away the pain, being the good brother that he is. And, yeah, he made me laugh. But the whole time I wish it was Blaine instead.

Oh, I'm holding my breath  
Won't see you again  
Something keeps me holding on to nothing

I hold my breath again and stare at the clock. With a weary look, I release the breath. He's been gone for three hours. I am positive that I won't see him again. And I don't know why...but something keeps me holding to nothing.

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted

''Come on, Blaine. Don't leave me like this.''

The word's I'd screamed as Blaine pulled out of our drive way and drove down the road echo through my mind. It's like a DVD, and that is the scene stuck on repeat.

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now, I'm haunted

When I do fall asleep, I have a dream. Blaine's in it, and he's with me. He smiles at me before leaning in to kiss me and-

I know, I know  
I just know  
You're not gone  
You can't be gone, no

''NO!'' I scream as the reality that it was just a dream finally sinks in,''You're not gone, Blaine! I know it. you're not gone! You can't be gone!''

I jump out of bed and grab my phone, dialing his number faster than my brain registers because it is committed to memory.

''Hello,'' a voice answers violently.

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
Won't finish what you started

''Come on, Blaine. Don't leave me like this. I really thought I had you figured out. Something must have gone terribly wrong. You started this relationship...and now you won't finish what you started.''

Blaine hangs up

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't go back, I'm haunted

I thought he loved me. We all did. Wes and David are even more shocked and angry than Mercedes, Finn, Carol and my dad.

You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
Never ever thought I'd see it break  
Never thought I'd see it

I always knew that Blaine and I walked a fragile line. I had known it all along, so I guess this shouldn't shock me.

I guess I'd never thought I'd see that line break. Nope.

No one ever thought they'd see it.


	13. Chapter 13

I still remember the look on your face  
Been through the darkness at 1:58  
The words that you whispered for just us to know  
You told me you loved me so why did you go away, go away

BPOV-

''Blaine?'' his soft voice asks.

I fell asleep holding him on the couch. The clock reads one fifty eight.

''Hm,'' I murmur.

''I love you,'' he whispers.

''I love you, too,'' I smile.

But why did he go away?

I do recall now the smell of the rain  
Fresh on the pavement, I ran off the plane  
That July 9th the beat of your heart  
It jumps through your shirt, I can still feel your arms

I remember getting off the plane after coming home from my first year of college. It had been raining in Lima, and I could smell it as it soaked the pavement while I got off of the plane.

I ran into Kurt's arms. He held me so close that I could almost feel his hear beat through his shirt.

I wince now. I can still feel his arms.

But now I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes  
All that I know is I don't know  
How to be something you miss 

I walk to the closet, and I pull out his favorite Marc Jacobs jacket.

I slide my arms to it, putting it on, before I go and sit on the floor.

I don't know if he misses me. I don't even know how to be something he'd miss.

Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips 

I'd never thought I'd have a last kiss with Kurt Hummel. At least not so soon. I never thought we'd end like this...his name will forever be on my lips.

It will linger on my tongue even after every word I say.

Just like our last kiss.

I do remember the swing of your step  
The life of the party, you're showing off again  
And I roll my eyes and then you pulled me in  
I'm not much for dancing but for you did

I'd rolled my eyes whenever he'd show off his ''fabulous'' dance moves at a party. He was the life of the party, the only reason people were laughing and having a good time.

I never liked dancing. I would never have danced if he hadn't pulled me into his arms and swayed me to the beat of the music.

Because I loved your handshake, meeting my father  
I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets  
How you'd kiss me when I was in the middle of saying something  
There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions 

I remember the day he met my father. It was impromptu. My dad was coming to visit and Kurt just happened to be over. He was so calm, hands in his pocket. He obviously surprised my dad with his firm handshake.

I love how, when we were alone, he'd walk with his hands in his pockets,

Whenever I was in the middle of discussing something, he'd just lean over and kiss me, effectively shutting me up.

Not a day goes back that I don't miss his rude interruptions.

And I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes  
All that I know is I don't know  
How to be something you miss

I discreetly sniff his jacket. They still smell like him. I crawl into the corner, and lean my head against the wall. The floor is cold, but not as cold as the room without him.

Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips, ohh

So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep  
And I'll feel you forget me like I use to feel you breathe  
And I'll keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are  
Hope it's nice where you are

I hope that where ever you are, it's sunny. I hope the sun can push away the clouds...like you used to do for me.

I'll keep up with Finn, Mercedes, Rachel, Tina, Carol and Burt just so that I can know how you are. Just so that I can see pictures of that smiling face of yours, cheeks rosy and blue eyes bright. Just so that I can know where you are.

I hope you're happy where you are.

And I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day  
And something reminds you, you wish you had stayed  
We can plan for a change in weather and time  
I never planned on you changing your mind

I hope that it's nice and sunny in that beautiful place where you are. I know it's beautiful because you're there.

We can plan on changes in time, lives, weather, and people's minds.

I just never planned on you changing your mind.

So, I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes  
All that I know is I don't know  
How to be something you miss

I cry again, my tears soaking his jacket. Tina and Mercedes try to help me off of the floor. I just want to sit there wearing your clothes. I want to sit here and smell you on your Marc Jacob's jacket, Kurt. Breathe in the sweet smell of your favorite cologne mixed with your own naturally sweet scent.

I never thought we'd ever last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips  
Just like our last kiss, forever the name on my lips  
Forever the name on my lips, just like our last

And all I can think of is how i never thought that I'd ever have a last kiss with you, Kurt. I didn't. I never imagined that our relationship would end like this. Your name, no matter how many names I say, we'll be forever on my lips.

I will forever have your name on my lips...along with our last kiss. 


	14. Chapter 14

I still remember this moment  
In the back of my mind  
The time we stood with our shaking hands  
The crowds in stands went wild

KPOV-

I remember this. I remember standing there, Blaine holding my hand. Mercedes was standing next to me, along with Wes and David.

''Are you ready to find out your prom queen and king?'' Tina asks into the microphone.

My friends look great, but none of them compare to Blaine.

We were the kings and the queens  
And they read off our names  
The night you danced like you knew our lives  
Would never be the same 

''I knew you were,'' Tina continues with a smile,''And they are...''

We all stood in the back, waiting for her to announce the prom king and queen.

''Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson!''

I stare, shocked. She read off the names, and we were the kings.

A song started playing, and Blaine tried to take me to the dance floor.

''No, you dance, babe,'' I say obviously in shock,''this is your song.''

He shrugs and grabs Mercedes, and they dance.

He dances with passion, like he knows are lives will never be the same.

You held your head like a hero  
On a history book page  
It was the end of a decade  
But the start of an age

He grabs my hand, and we walk up to the stage. He holds his head high like he is the hero on a history book page.

Long live the walls we crashed through  
While the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
I was screaming, long live all the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered

There were a lot of walls Blaine and I had to crash through, and now it seem as if the lights are hinging just for me and him.

''Long live!'' Tina shouted into the microphone.

''Long live!'' the rest of New Directions shouts back.

I said, remember this feeling  
I passed the pictures around  
Of all the years that we stood there on the sidelines  
Wishing for right now

''Remember this feeling,'' I whisper in his ear.

I pass him the picture taken of us before he hands it to Mike, who is standing at the back of the stage waiting.

I remember how I used to wish I could be prom king. I used to wish someone could dance with me at my prom.

We are the kings and the queens  
You traded your baseball cap for a crown  
When they gave us our trophies  
And we held them up for our town

''We're the kings,'' he whispers in my ear.

I smile as he Tina and Quinn put his crown on him.

He traded his baseball cap for a crown tonight.

They put my crown on me, and I smile as they gave us our trophies.

We held them up for New Directions to see.

And the cynics were outraged  
Screaming, this is absurd  
'Cause for a moment a band of thieves  
In ripped-up jeans got to rule the world

''This is absurd, 'people scream.

''Who the hell let this happen,'' another girl spat.

''What the hell,'' another boy sneered.

But New Directions was there in the front clapping. Puck, Artie, Mike, Tina, Quinn, Rachel, Mercedes, Wes, David, Finn, Lauren, Santana, and Brittany were standing there clapping.

Since Blaine and I won, they won. So for the moment a band of singers, players, thieves, and divas in ripped up jeans was ruling the school.

Long live the walls we crashed through  
While the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
I was screaming, long live all the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid

I'm not afraid of pretenders or dragons. I defeated them with Blaine, and I'll defeat more dragons. The lights are shining just for me and him.

''Long live,''' I screamed, copying Tina.

Long live all the mountains we moved  
I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you  
I was screaming, long live the look on your face  
And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered

This past year with Blaine was the best. I had the time off my life fighting dragons, homophobes, and sluhies with him the day we visited McKinley for a Warbler concert.

Hold on to spinning around  
Confetti falls to the ground  
May these memories break or fall

The confetti falls to the ground as we stand on stage, holding each other and smiling.

If our relationship falls apart, I hope these memories break it.

And you take a moment  
Promise me this  
That you'll stand by me forever  
But if God forbid fate should step in 

Blaine finds me outside, sitting underneath a tree an hour before prom is over.

''What's wrong,'' he asks as he sits next to me.

''Nothing,'' I shrug.

''There is something wrong,'' he tells me. He knows me. I have every emotion clear on my face.

''Can you promise me something,'' I ask, staring in his green eyes.

''Anything,'' he nods.

''Promise you'll stand by me forever...but if, God forbid, fate should step in...,'' I trail off.

He moves me so that I can sit on his lap. His arms tighten around me.

And force us into a goodbye  
If you have children someday  
When they point to the pictures  
Please tell them my name 

''And force u into a goodbye...if you have children someday,'' I whisper before pulling the picture of us at my dad' house at,''When they point to the pictures, please jut tell them my name. Tell them how you loved me, how we fought dragons and weren't afraid of the pretenders.

Tell them how the crowds went wild  
Tell them how I hope they shine

''Kurt, I will tell our children,' he smiles,''How the crowd went wild. And I will tell them that you want them to shine.''

Long live the walls we crashed through  
I had the time of my life with you

''So long live,'' he continues,''Every single wall we crashed through. The only thing I know is that I love you, and I had the time of my life with you.''

Long, long live the walls we crashed through  
All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
And I was screaming, long live all the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid

''So long live,'' he whispers as he wipes my happy tears together,'''How the kingdom lights shine. They shine for me and you, baby. And we were screaming long live all of the magic that we made. So bring on all of the pretenders. We're not afraid.''

Singing, long live all the mountains we moved  
I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you  
And long, long live the look on your face  
And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered

Mercedes and Tina hug me when we walk back in, and then they hug Blaine. Wes, David, Puck, and everyone else hugs us, too.

''Long live,'' Tina begins,''All the mountains that New Directions moved.''

''We had the time of our lives fighting dragons together,'' Mercedes nods.

''And long, long live,'' Puck says,''That look on your face when you one.''

''Yeah,'' Brittany agrees.

''Long live slushies,'' Finn smiles.

''And all of the walls that we knocked down as a glee club,'' Santana says.

''How the kingdom light shined,' Sam smiles.

''And how we felt at sectionals,'' Quinn adds.

''Long live the times we sang together,'' Mike says.

''And bring on all of the pretenders,'' Lauren nods.

''Bring on all of the people calling us losers, because we're the coolest losers they ever met,'' Wes said.

''And they want to be losers like us,'' David smiles.

''And,'' Mercedes says as she hands everyone a slushie ,''Long live the first ever prom king and king at William McKinley High School, Kurt and Blaine!''

''Long live,'' everyone smiles as they raise their slushies.

Blaine and I raise our slushies, and I kiss him on the cheek.

''New Directions, and us,'' I smile,''We'll be remembered.''

Disclaimer- I don't own Glee. Caitrin Mills gave me the idea for this, and Taylor Swift owns all of the songs for this chapter. 


End file.
